Threats
by psychadelic
Summary: Is that all your mouth is good for? A Little pre-valentines day fluff.


**Title**: Threats  
**Word Count:** 886  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing:** Rizzoli x Isles  
**Characters:** Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, Angela Rizzoli  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Gif:** Not Mine  
**Requested:** Anonymous  
**Prompt:** I will end you.  
**A/N: **Just a little something pre-valentines day.

* * *

The smell of cake batter, baking, fills her nose as she opens the front door and enters Maura's home. It's been a long day and all Jane wants to do is share a meal with her best friend and pass out in front of Maura's sixty-five-inch tv. She doesn't care what they decide to watch tonight. Frost had found a lead that had led to the closing of the case and Jane was more than done with it.

The kitchen island is filled with heart shaped cookies, all decorated in an assortment of colours. Some have been stuck together with chocolate, some have a little raspberry jam in a heart cut-out on the cookie, dusted with powdered sugar. Others have a full sugar frosted top with font on it that reads; Love or Be Mine or Cutie…

The ones that catch Jane's attention though are the ones on the dining table that have already cooled, been decorated and are ready to be packed in a box.

"Are you planning on having a bake sale?" Jane asks as she walks to the dining table.

Maura frowns at her in confusion and continues to ice the cool cookies.

"No, Valentines day is coming up and I thought these would be nice to give the kids on the little league team. It also gives me practice with icing," Maura replies as Angela checks on the cookies in the oven.

At least those aren't all heart-shaped, which pleases Jane, but they do carry the Valentine's day sentiment. No – these are square or rectangle with envelopes drawn on them, sealed with hearts. Or iced like torn paper notes you'd send in class if you were still in high school.

_Fuck, Maura is talented with her hands… _

_I'd love to be on the receiving end of those talented hands. _

It's a thought that makes its way, unbidden to her mind

Jane turns to watch her friend as Maura continues to ice the cookies, tip of her tongue caught between her teeth as she concentrates on the perfect design. _Be still, my heart' _Jane says to herself. It's just Maura, your best friend.

"Jane, you haven't had dinner yet, so no sugar for you," Angela tells her just as Jane is about to pick one from the cooling rack and she eyes Maura biting into one.

"But mo-om," Jane whines which only amuses Maura, though she doesn't stop Angela from admonishing Jane and restricting a sweet treat before dinner.

"Jane, I've been waiting to have dinner with you until now, and you were the one who suggested we eat together tonight," Angela reminds her and Jane complies, seeing as she did ask Maura and grudgingly, Angela to join her for dinner.

"Fine," Jane concedes as she takes out plates and cutlery and warms the food Angela has already prepared. It smells scrumptious.

Dinner is a good, a mix of chicken pasta and vegetables that Jane likes, despite her protests of eating rabbit food. Once dinner is done Jane clears up and Maura goes back to icing the last of the cookies. She keeps an eye on Jane though, knowing the dark-haired woman will not be able to restrict herself from having more than one cookie. Surprisingly, Jane does.

Maura, however, indulges in one more, she has turned to the table for the second one that Jane steps up to the blonde woman.

"Oh my God, Jane," Maura hisses when she turns and comes face to face with the detective, cookie halfway to her mouth. "Way to give your best friend a heart-attack," Maura says as she tries to calm her racing heart.

"Mom, how come Maura gets to have two?" Jane asks her mother with a whining tone.

"Because she was here helping me with them," comes her mother's reply.

"If you want one, you'll have to decorate it yourself," Angela continues when she sees her daughter's expression.

"Fine!" Jane huffs, grabbing a few un-iced cookie and seating herself at the kitchen island.

Fifteen minutes later, she's done, smiling widely, at her creations.

"And what has you so amused?" Maura steps closer to Jane to see what has her friend smiling so widely.

"Nothing," Jane replies, her tone innocent, her expression anything but.

"Jane," Maura scolds, but there's no heat in her tone.

Jane has decorated the heart cookies as bras and panties…

Maura takes one designed as a bra from the tray and bites into it. Jane's eyes darken.

"You're not allowed to have these," Jane tells Maura.

"Delicious," Maura whispers and Jane tries to stop her heart from galloping.

Maura is about to take another bite when she feels Jane step up to her, crowding her personal space.

Jane closes the distance between them, her brown gaze locked into Maura's hazel ones, her body pressing into Maura's.

"If you take one more bite, I will end you," Jane whispers into Maura's ear, and she bites the doctor's earlobe gently as she pulls away.

It takes a few minutes for both women to ground themselves…

This…

This is new territory for both of them.

Maura is the first to recover.

"Threats?" she questions

"Is that all your mouth is good for?" she asks in response as she bites into the iced cookie.

"_Fuck, Ball's in your court Rizzoli" _Jane tells herself.

* * *

Hope you guys like it.  
IF you do, leave a comment  
If you dont, leave one too.  
have a great week Yall


End file.
